listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
The Marvel Cinematic Universe is a series of superhero films and TV shows about Marvel superheroes, such as Iron Man, the Incredible Hulk, Captain America, and Thor. Captain Americ: The first Avenger * Jan - Killed when HYDRA blew up the wall of the church, which fell on him. * Church Keeper - Shot and killed by Schmidt after acquiring the Tesseract. *''Dr. Abraham Erskine'' - Shot by Heinz Kruger. *'Heinz Kruger' - Committed suicide by cyanide pill in his tooth after Captain America subdued him. *Sturmbannführer Hutter - Disintegrated by Schmidt with a Tesseract-powered cannon when he realized that Red Skull planned to betray Hitler. *Gruppenführer Schneider - Disintegrated by Schmidt with his Tesseract cannon. *Oberst-Gruppenführer Roeder - Disintegrated by Schmidt with his Tesseract cannon *Velt - Disintegrated by Red Skull with his Tesseract pistol after he failed to defeat the Howling Commandos. *Adolf Hitler - Committed suicide between the time when Cap went under the ice, and the time when he woke up. *Chester Phillips - Died between the time when Cap went under the ice, and the time when he woke up. Agent Carter http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Carter Captain Marvel *''Mar-Vell - Shot in the chest by Yon Rogg (in 1989). *Soh-Larr- Tortured by Talos (Debatable) *Att-Lass Skrull - Shot by Minn-Erva *Phil Coulson Skrull - Head smashed on the car window by Fury crashing his car *Norex - Shot twice by Yon Rogg after meeting up with him disguised as Carol Danvers. *'Minn-Erva '- Shot down and blown up by Maria Rambeau in her ship. *'Supreme Intelligence''' - Presumably killed by Carol, unless a midquel shows otherwise (given the Kree being ruled by an emperor, as mentioned in The Guardians of the Galaxy), *'Yon-Rogg' - Crashed on Sakaar (according to writers), in which case he was likely killed in the Grandmaster's arena before the events of Thor: Ragnarok, possibly by the Hulk. Iron Man * Airman Ramirez - Shot by the Ten Rings. * Airman Pratt - Shot by the Ten Rings. * Airman Jimmy - Shot by the Ten Rings. *''Dr. Ho Yinsen'' - Shot by the Ten Rings, sacrificing himself to save Tony. *Omar - Shot by Stane's men. *Ahmed - Shot by Stane's men *'Raza Hamidmi Al-Wazar' - Presumably shot by Stane's men. Debatable *'Obadiah Stane (Iron Monger)' - Zapped by Pepper with an electrical surge, sending him and his Iron Monger armor falling through the roof into the large arc reactor, obliterating him. Iron Man 2 *Anton Vanko - Died of old age or an illness. *'Ivan Vanko (Whiplash)' - Fatally wounded in the explosion caused by Iron Man and War Machine's repulsor beams. He then detonated an explosive on the armor of him and all of his Hammer Drones in an attempt to kill Iron Man. The Incredible Hulk *'Tough Guy Leader' - Thrown through two windows and against a concrete wall by the Hulk *Kathleen Sparr - Stabbed in the back by Emil Blonsky. Thor *'Hailstrum' - Hammer thrown at his head by Thor, crushing his skull. *Raze - Stabbed by Loki. * Thor Odinson - Killed with one punch by the Destroyer. Resurrected when his hammer returned to him. * The Destroyer - Blown up by Thor. *Grundroth - Decapitated by Heimdall. *'King' Laufey - Vaporized by Loki with an energy wave from his staff The Avengers * Heinrich Schafer - Killed when Loki extracted his eyeball. *''Agent Phillip "Phil" Coulson'' - Stabbed in the heart by Loki with his scepter. He was later resurrected with GH.325 by Project T.A.H.I.T.I. (assuming Agents of SHIELD is canon). Iron Man 3 * David Samuels - Exploded after being injected with Extremis, due to his body rejecting it. * Drew Grey - Exploded after being injected with Extremis. * Chad Davis - Exploded after injecting himself with Extremis. *Jack Taggart - Exploded after injecting himself with Extremis. *Sheriff - Shot by Ellen Brandat *'Ellen Brandt' - Killed in an explosion caused by Iron Man putting metal dog tags in a microwave. *''Maya Hansen'' - Shot in the heart by Killian. *'Eric Savin' - Killed by Iron Man with a unibeam blast to the chest. *'Aldrich Killian '- After being injured and making his Extremis unstable in his fight against Tony, he was destroyed by Pepper with a repulsor beam using an arm from an Iron Man suit. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D.?venotify=created Thor: The Dark World *Bor - Is dead of old age by the time of Thor. *'Unnamed Kronan' - Smashed to pieces by Thor with his hammer. *'Horned Marauders '- Stabbed in the chest by Volstagg *''Queen Frigga'' - Stabbed in the back by Algrim. *'Algrim the Strong (Kurse)' - Destroyed when Loki activated one of his black hole grenades on him. *'Malekith the Accursed' - Crushed to death when Erik teleported his ship to fall on top of him. Captain America: The Winter Soldier *'Arnim Zola' - Transferred his mind into a supercomputer when his physical body died, and 42 years later was killed when S.H.I.E.L.D fired a missile at the base which blew up the supercomputer. *Renata - Shot by Alexander Pierce after she saw the Winter Soldier in his house. *Jasper Sitwell - Thrown out of a window and in front of a moving truck by the Winter Soldier. *Councilman Rockwell - Killed when Pierce activated an incinerator on a security badge attached to him. *Councilman Yen - Killed when Pierce activated an incinerator on a security badge attached to him. *Councilman Singh - Killed when Pierce activated an incinerator on a security badge attached to him. *'Alexander Pierce' - Shot twice in the chest by Nick Fury. *Russo - Killed when the helicarrier he was aboard crashed into the Potomac River after being shot down by the reprogrammed Insight helicarriers under Hill's control. Guardians of the Galaxy *Meredith Quill - Died of terminal brain cancer caused by Ego. *'The Other' - Head twisted 180 degrees by Ronan with the power of his hammer. *Moloka Dar - Executed by Ronan along with everyone else at the Kyln. *Carina - Disintegrated by the Orb when she tried to harness its power. *'Korath the Pursuer' - Killed when Drax tore out a cybernetic part of his head. *''Garthan Saal'' - Blown up inside his ship by Ronan with the power of the Orb, along with the rest of the Xandarian Fleet. *Horuz - Killed when his ship was dive bombed by Necrocrafts. *''Groot'' - Completely splintered when he sacrificed himself to save the other guardians in the crash of the Dark Aster ''(his son - the Groot we see in his other films - was regenerated from his remains). *'Ronan the Accuser''' - Disintegrated by Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket with the power of the Orb Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Abilisk - Stabbed in the throat and sliced open by Gamora. * Tullk - Ejected into space by Taserface. * Oblo - Ejected into space by Taserface. * Brahl - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Scrote - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Narblik - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Halfnut - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Retch - Thrown off of a catwalk by Groot. * Gef - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Vorker - Either killed by Yondu with his arrow or blown up along with the Eclector by Yondu. * Taserface - Killed in the destruction of the Eclector caused by Yondu igniting explosives with his arrow. * Ego the Living Planet - Killed when Groot destroyed his brain with Rocket's bomb. * Yondu Udonta - Died in space after giving Quill his only spacesuit. Daredevil http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/Daredevil Jessica Jones http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/Jessica_Jones Avengers: Age of Ultron *'Doctor List' - Shot by Iron Man with a repulsor ray. *'Ultron MK 1 - '''Killed when Thor threw Mjolnir at him. *'Wolfgang von Strucker''' - Head bashed against a wall by Ultron off-screen, who then wrote "PEACE" on the wall with his blood. *'Ultron Prime - '''Blown up by Iron Man with a Missile *''Pietro Maximoff/ Quicksilver - ''Shot by Ultron with a quinjet, therefore saving Hawkeye *'Ultron Ultimate'''- Had his Heart ripped out by Scarlet Witch *'Ultron' - Destroyed by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone. Ant-Man *Frank - Zapped by Cross with a shrink ray, shrinking him down into a small blob of mush. *A Lamb - Zapped by Cross, shrinking it down to a small blob of mush. *Ant-thony - Shot by Cross *'Darren Cross (Yellowjacket)' - Killed when his suit was sabotaged by Ant-Man, causing it and him to implode, shrink to small size, and explode into nothingness. Luke Cage http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/Luke_Cage Iron Fist http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Fist Cloak & Dagger https://listofdeaths.fandom.com/wiki/Cloak_&_Dagger Inhumans Inhumans The Defenders http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/The_Defenders Captain America: Civil War *Howard Stark - Head smashed by Bucky (Shown in flashback). *Maria Stark - Strangled by Bucky (Shown in flashback). *Charlie Spencer - Killed in the Battle of Sokovia (mentioned). *'Brock Rumlow (Crossbones)' - Blew himself up with a suicide bomb on his vest, taking civilians with him (although he was trying to take Captain America with him instead). *Vasily Karpov - Drowned in a sink by Zemo. *''Margaret "Peggy" Carter'' - Died of old age in her sleep. *T'Chaka - Killed in explosion of terrorist bombing arranged by Zemo, framing Bucky. *'Other 5 Winter Soldiers - '''Shot by Zemo Black Panther *N'Jobu'' - Stabbed by T'Chaka with his Black Panther claws for trying to attack Zuri. (Set in 1992, 26 years before the main events) *Mrs. Thomas - Poisoned by Linda and shot in the head by Klaue. *'Limbani' - Shot by Killmonger. *'Linda' - Shot in the head by Killmonger as hostage of Klaue. *'Ulysses Klaue' - Shot by Killmonger so he can take all the Vibranium to Wakanda *''Zuri'' - Stabbed in the heart by Killmonger as revenge for causing his father's death. *Xoliswa - Throat slit by Killmonger with a sword. *'Erik "Killmonger" Stevens' - Stabbed by T'Challa with a spear and refused medical help to avoid capture. Spider-Man: Homecoming *'Jackson Brice' - Disintegrated by Toomes with a Chitauri Gun (thinking it was an anti-gravity gun). The Punisher The Punisher Doctor Strange * Librarian - Beheaded by Kaecilius * Sol Rama - Stabbed by a Zealot with Space Shard. * Daniel Drumm - Stabbed by Kaecilius. * Lucian - While in the astral plane, electrocuted by Strange with defibrillator energy. * The Ancient One ''- Stabbed by Kaecilius then thrown through a portal, mortally wounding her from the fall. * ''Wong ''- Killed in the Battle of the Hong Kong Sanctum (but later resurrected when Strange turned back time). * ''Stephen Strange (Doctor Strange) ''- Killed dozens of times in many different ways by Dormammu due to a time loop. (Each and every death was reversed) * '''Kaecilius' - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu, apparently disintegrating him and fusing his particles with it. Debatable; it is also speculated he was turned into a Mindless One. * Blonde Zealot - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. Debatable * Brunette Zealot - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. Debatable Thor: Ragnarok *'Surtur' - Hit in the head by Thor with his hammer, destroying him. He was later revived when Loki put his crown in the Eternal Flame. *'Fire Dragon '- Decapitated when trying to eat Thor, when Skurge sent both Thor and the dragon's head to Asgard through the Bifrost. *''Odin Allfather'' - Died of old age after being stripped of his powers by Loki. *''Volstagg'' - Impaled by Hela with two blades. *''Fandral'' - Impaled by Hela with two blades. *''Hogun'' - Impaled by Hela with a blade. *Carlo - Melted by the Grandmaster with the power of his staff. *Doug - Killed off-screen by the Hulk. *'Topaz' - Crashed her ship while distracted by fireworks caused by Banner. *'Fenris Wolf' - Fell off the edge of Asgard during its fight with the Hulk. *Hajo- Stabbed by a Berserker *''Skurge'' - Impaled by Hela with a blade. *'Hela Odindottir' - Smashed by Surtur with his Twilight Sword. *'Surtur' - Destroyed along with Asgard when he stabbed its ground with the Twilight Sword. *'Grandmaster' - Presumably killed by his former slaves. Debatable Runaways https://listofdeaths.fandom.com/wiki/Runaways Avengers: Infinity War *Gamora's Mother - Massacred along with half of the Zehobrei people by the Thanos army of Chitauri *Zehobrei - Massacred by chitauri *''Irani Rael - Presumably killed when Thanos decimated Xandar *''Corpsman Rhomann Dey - ''Presumably killed when Thanos decimated Xandar *Roscoe - Killed by the Black Order *''Heimdall - Impaled by Thanos with Corvus Glaive's weapon. *''Loki Laufeyson'' - Strangled and neck broken by Thanos with the Gauntlet. *'Ebony Maw' - Sucked into space when Iron Man blasted a hole in the wall of his ship *''Gamora'' - Thrown off a cliff by Thanos as a sacrifice for the Soul Stone on Red Skull's orders. Soul transferred to the Soul World after death. *'Cull Obsidian' - Sent flying into the Wakanda forcefield by Banner with a Hulkbuster arm. *'Proxima Midnight' - Pushed by Scarlet Witch in front of a large alien vehicle with spiky wheels. *'Corvus Glaive' - Impaled by Vision with his own weapon. *''Vision'' - Destroyed when Scarlet Witch destroyed the Mind Stone at his request. This was undone when Thanos rewound time; killed when Thanos removed the Mind Stone from his head *''Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''T'Challa (Black Panther) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Groot ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Sam Wilson (Falcon) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Mantis ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Drax the Destroyer ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Peter Quill (Star-Lord) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Doctor Strange ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Peter Parker (Spiderman) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Maria Hill ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Nick Fury ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Shuri ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Betty Ross ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Erik Selvig'' - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Sharon Carter - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Sif ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Loki Actor - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Galaga Guy - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''May Parker - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Ned Leeds - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Michelle Jones - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Flash Thompson - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Betty Brant - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Jason Ionello - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet All those turned to dust by Thanos with the Gauntlet were revived by the Hulk with the power of the Stark Gauntlet and Infinity Stones. Ant-Man and the Wasp * Elihas Starr - Killed in a quantum explosion * Catherine Starr - Killed in a quantum explosion *'Stoltz''' - Killed by Ghost (presumably by stopping his heart). *Ant-onio Banderas - Eaten by a seagull * Hope van Dyne (Wasp) '''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of Avengers: Infinity War. * Hank Pym - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of ''Avengers: Infinity War. * Janet van Dyne - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of Avengers: Infinity War. Hope, Hank, and Janet were revived by the Hulk as mentioned above. Avengers: Endgame *Lila Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Stones. Revived *Laura Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Stones. Revived *Cooper Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Stones. Revived *Nathaniel Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Stones. Revived *'''Thanos - Decapitated by Thor with Stormbreaker *Akihiko - Throat slit then stabbed by Barton *''Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)'' - Threw herself over the cliff of Vormir so Barton could get the Soul Stone *'2014' Nebula - Shot in the heart by Nebula with a blaster *'2014' Cull Obsidian - Stomped on by Ant-Man in giant form *'2014 The Other '- Killed when Captain Marvel destroyed Thanos' ship by smashing through it *'Thanos' Army '- Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones *'2014' Ebony Maw - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones *'2014' 'Proxima Midnight '- Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones *'2014 Corvus Glaive '- Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones after being impaled by Okoye with a spear *'2014 Thanos '- Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones *''Tony Stark (Iron Man)'' - Destroyed Thanos and his army with the power of the Infinity Stones, and was killed by the amount of power this took Spider-Man: Far From Home * 'Quentin Beck (Mysterio) '- Shot himself by accident while trying to kill Spider Man Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.3 Black Widow The Eternals Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness Thor: Love and Thunder Spider Man 3 Avengers 5 Black Panther II Blade Fantastic Four __FORCETOC__ Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Disney Category:TV Category:Untitled Spiderman movie